NinjaClub
by NindroidDragonlord
Summary: The Ninja have night jobs as well, to help pay the rent for Lloyd's training. Slightly out of the ordinary night jobs, you see. They work at a strip club. My, but it pays well. Rated M for strip club activity.


**NinjaClub**

Rated **M** for all the things. Seriously, this is from the darkest depths of my mind.

The Ninja have night jobs as well, to help pay the rent for Lloyd's training. Slightly out of the ordinary night jobs, you see. They work at a strip club. My, but it pays well.

I do not own the Ninjago, but this story is mine. I came to me late in the night…

Also Zane is Titanium!Zane here. Makes for a better story.

* * *

Their jobs at NinjaClub were fairly simple. Jay was on stage at his DJ booth, controlling lights and playing music. Zane had right pole. Kai had left. Cole would take the center stage and be the main attraction. Sensei had wondered how the four boys had accumulated enough money to pay for the lavish apartment and expensive training equipment. No one ever told him.

* * *

"I expect big money out of you three tonight. You know how Friday's are like. Jay, keep the party alive. Cole, there better be cash in your fucking hair by the end. Kai, Zane, you know what to do." The executive manager eyed his crew expectantly, then turned and walked away. The four boys nodded at each other and made their way on stage, the crowd immediately screaming and jumping at the sight of the ninja. The three performers were dressed in their working ninja attire over their performance clothes, while Jay was dressed more civilian style. The lightning elemental wore dark grey skinny jeans with a light blue tank top, a backwards baseball cap hanging off his head and a dark blue bandana covering his nose and mouth. He walked over to his DJ booth and sent a surge of energy through the system, lights blaring on and music erupting over the speakers. The crowd cheered as the party began to start.

Kai walked over to his red pole on the left side of the room, stationed about 5 feet above the ground on a black platform rising from the dance floor. Zane made his way over to his own sky-blue pole, and the pair jumped up and began to shed their ninja attire. First went the masks, Kai shaking his hair free and smirking seductively at the gaggle of fans, both male and female, that had already surrounded his mini-stage. Next went the tops, Zane's shiny reflective body glinting from the wild club lights above. Kai heard the usual screams of the girls fawning over Zane's silvery, metal-embossed abdominal muscles. They kept their long, loose pants, needing them in order to avoid skin-burns from their techniques.

Kai moved to greet his followers in his tradition pose. He climbed half-way up his metal beam, wrapping his legs securely around the structure before letting go with his hands, arching his back and letting gravity take him upside down. Fans reached up to brush and grab at Kai's hands, which were hanging down from his stretched position. "It's good to see you too!" he yelled over the blast of sound bouncing around the hall.

Zane rolled his eyes at Kai's introductory display. The nindroid reached straight out and grabbed his colored beam with one hand, then placed his other hand a foot above that. Then he hoisted himself into the air, body perpendicular with the ground. Girls around his stand screamed and clapped excitedly, Zane's muscles flexing with his metallic skin. The ice ninja locked his joints, then removed the top hand from the pole. Eyes went wide as the crowd around him gasped at the impressive feat. Zane held himself by one strong arm to the pole, smiling as Kai shot him a glare from across the room. The red ninja had begged him to tell how he did it. He never did. No one needed to know he had magnetized the pole.

The majority of the crowd, though, was clustered in front of Cole, still bashfully standing fully clothed on stage, despite the many nights he had done this. The mass began to demand that he strip, and the black ninja caved, as he always did, to their demands. His shy nature only added to his allure, making the crowd want him more. Cole slowly drew back his mask, shaggy black hair framing his strong face as his dark eyes scanned the crowd. The mask went flying back behind him. Jay started playing _Sexy and I Know It_ , and the crowd went absolutely nuts. A red spotlight trained on Cole as he sauntered cockily around his stage.

' _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_.' Cole tugged on the neckline of his black gi, pulling it down to expose his neck and the top of his pecs as he walked around.

' _This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control_.' The black ninja turned around, back to the crown, as he put his hands on the top of his thighs, running them down his legs, bending over straight down till his hands pressed against the stage, winking at the crowd behind him through his legs.

' _Ah…Girl look at that body_.' He was facing the crowd now, running his hands over his torso underneath his shirt. He rolled his eyes back and pulled up his shirt, the other hand tracing over his six-pack.

' _Ah…I work out!_ ' With one quick movement, Cole took off his top, flexing both arms and grinning wildly as the mob grew even louder. Paper money began to accumulate near the front of the stage.

The Earth ninja mentally prepped himself for the beat drop Jay would include in a few moments. He stuck his thumbs inside the waistband of his specially tailored pants and rolled his hips in a slow circle as the music built up. ' _I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…_ '

The lights froze and the music paused. Cole lowered his head and smiled. He liked what he got to do next.

' _I'm sexy and I know it._ '

Cole ripped off his pants and the crowd cheered, taking in the sight of the earth elemental in tight, golden, sparkly boxers. Money flew around the stage, as Cole danced to the deafeningly loud music and strobe lights kicked on.

Kai ignited his pole with fire at the same time Zane covered his with ice, the club pulsing with energy and music and dancing and alcohol.

Jay grinned at the club around him, one hand pressed to his headphones, surveying the masses that had filled the hall to peak capacity. Wait 'til he told Lloyd about Cole's golden shorts.


End file.
